moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terror of Mechagodzilla
Category:Films Category: (1975)/Media | directed by = Ishirô Honda | written by = Yukiko Takayama | produced by = Tomoyuki Tanaka Henry G. Saperstein U.S. re-release only. | music by = Akira Ifukube | cinematography = Sokei Tomioka | edited by = Yoshitami Kuroiwa | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. | release date(s) = March 15th, 1975 | mpaa rating = | running time = 79 min. Original Japanese version. 89 min. American version, which included an prologue showing clips from previous films. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = | gross revenue = $970,000 (Japan) Opening weekend admissions. | preceded by = Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) | followed by = Return of Godzilla (1984) }} Terror of Mechagodzilla is a Japanese feature film of the science fiction genre. It is classified as daikaiju tokusatsu, which was a popular form of storytelling involving giant monsters, elaborate miniatures and considerable special effects. It is the fifteenth installment in the ''Godzilla'' film series by Toho Company. It was directed by Ishirô Honda and written by Yukiko Takayama. It was produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka and premiered in Japan on March 15th, 1975. Plot Cast Appearances * * Godzilla * Mechagodzilla (II) * Titanosaurus * Japan :* Kanagawa Prefecture ::* Yokosuka :* Shizuoka Prefecture * * Japanese Air Self Defense Force * Giant monster * Robot Notes * The original Japanese name for the film is メカゴジラの逆襲, Mekagojira no Gyakushū, which translates to Counterattack of Mechagodzilla (all preceding links redirect to this page). * Terror of Mechagodzilla was released in the United States in March, 1977, where it open to limited theatrical release. * Terror of Mechagodzilla premiered in South Korea on March 18th, 1975 and in Portugal on April 19th, 1975. It opened in West Germany on August 22nd, 1975. ; Release info. * Terror of Mechagodzilla is Ishirô Honda's forty-eighth feature film as a director. It is his twenty-fifth film in the science fiction and/or daikaiju genre. It is also his final film work as a director. * This is Yukiko Takayama's first film work as a screenwriter. It is also her only work in the science fiction genre. * This is the final film in the Shōwa period of the ''Godzilla' film series. It is also the final appearance of all interpretations of these characters from this era. * Actress Yasuko Agawa is credited as Tomoe Mari in this film. This is her final film work to date. * This is Toru Kawai's first film role. It is also his only work playing the character of Godzilla. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "Battle to save the Earth!", "From a black hole in space... they came to conquer Earth...!" and "Metal meets Monster". Recommendations See also External Links * * * Terror of Mechagodzilla at Wikipedia * * * Terror of Mechagodzilla at the Godzilla Wiki References Gallery Godzilla face.jpg Godzilla - Terror of Mechagodzilla 001.jpg Godzilla's atomic breath.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 001.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 002.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 003.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 004.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 005.jpg Mechagodzilla (II) 006.jpg Titanosaurus.jpg Titanosaurus lifts Godzilla.jpg Mechagodzilla's optic blast.jpg ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1975/Films Category:March, 1975/Films Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:Sequels Category:15th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:T/Films Category:Ishiro Honda/Director Category:Yukiko Takayama/Writer Category:Henry G. Saperstein/Executive producer Category:Tomoyuki Tanaka/Executive producer Category:Akira Ifukube/Composer Category:Sokei Tomioka/Cinematographer Category:Yoshitami Kuroiwa/Editor Category:Akihiko Hirata/Actor Category:Yasuko Agawa/Actor Category:Toru Kawai/Actor Category:Katsumi Nimiamoto/Actor Category:Ise Mori/Actor